He Doesn't Look Very Princely From The Back
by Aerial Myth
Summary: In which Doremi is an insatiable fluff monster and Akatsuki just wants coffee.


_He actually doesn't look very princely from the back._

Doremi lazily hung over the arm of the couch, watching her boyfriend of six months make notes on the calendar.

 _Maybe a foreigner_ … _or a punk… or maybe one of those Yakuza's with that unnatural hair of his._

Doremi tapped her lip, 'hmm'ing.

 _I mean, I know he's a wizard and all, but that yummy chocolate skin and that silky violet hair of his is not a normal characteristic if Leon-kun, Fujio-kun and Tooru-kun are anything to go by._

She puffed her cheeks, frowning.

 _Then again, Tooru-kun has turquoise hair and Fujio-kun has orange hair. Maybe dashing good looks are just a wizard thing._

Doremi thudded her forehead against the arm of the chair.

 _Wait, Oyajide… no… never mind…_

She suddenly looked up again, a cheeky expression marring her face as her magenta eyes travelled downwards.

 _Damn… that boy has one fiiiiiiine ass…_

"You alright there, Doremi-chan?"

Snapped out of her butt-induced daze, Doremi looked up to see Akatsuki staring straight at her, an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

"Yeah. Just… admiring a certain part of your anatomy." Doremi responded, her gaze travelling down again.

Akatsuki shook his head, not quite sure whether to roll his eyes at her openly perverted actions or chuckle at how adorable she looked while doing it.

"Well once you're done with that, tell me what you want for dinner." He paused before adding, "and no steak; a man can only take so much steak."

Doremi waved her hand dismissively, looking up at him with a cheeky smile. "Yes, Akatsuki-kun."

This time, Akatsuki did chuckle. "Get up and do something you lazy ass." He playfully snapped, walking over to her and placing his hands on his hips.

"But I don't wanna!" Doremi whined, pouting up at him. "How about you sit with me and we can make-out on the couch for a while, yeah?" Akatsuki shook his head and lifted her off the couch, hoisting her over his shoulder and walking downstairs.

"No!" Doremi cried out, reaching for the fading couch. "My love! My dearest!"

Akatsuki looked around at her, smirking again. "You can reunite with your love tonight when you go to sleep okay?" Doremi gave him a look that questioned his sanity. "Why would I do that when I have a perfectly good bed and a perfectly good life-sized Akatsuki pillow to snuggle up to?"

Akatsuki didn't even bother responding to that one; instead he gently placed her on the counter and flicked the switch for the kettle. "Whatcha doin?" Doremi asked, swinging her legs and watching her boyfriend move through the kitchen.

"Making coffee." He replied simply, instant coffee appearing in his hand after a twitch of his twicks.

"…Why?" Doremi asked again, blinking. Akatsuki turned his head and looked at her out of his peripheral vision. "The gang is coming over soon and I'm going to need at least two cups of coffee to deal with the eight of them."

"Unhealthy!" Doremi shouted, waving her hand dramatically.

"And very empowering." Akatsuki replied, rolling his eyes.

Doremi hummed in reluctant agreement and began swinging her legs again. Akatsuki chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for the kettle to boil.

 _He chews his lip a lot._

Doremi rested her elbows on her thighs, watching him again.

 _If he keeps doing that his front teeth will be pushed forward._

The kettle sang and Akatsuki flicked the switch and made his coffee in silence.

 _I wonder why he puts so much sugar in his coffee._

After the sixth sugar cube, Akatsuki lifted his cup and took a big gulp, walking towards the living room.

 _And how does his tongue not get burned?_

Doremi jumped down from the counter and followed her boyfriend.

Wizards were such mysterious creatures, or maybe it wasn't wizards in general, maybe it was just this wizard: The Prince.

Akatsuki sat down on the couch and Doremi followed suit, cuddling up next to him peacefully.

"Ne, Akatsuki-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are you so weird?"

"I don't know, Doremi-chan, why are you going out with me if I'm so peculiar?"

"Touché." Doremi mumbled, sneaking a kiss against Akatsuki's exposed collarbone.

Akatsuki smirked down at her. "Where did the fire from earlier go, hmm?"

"It disappeared when you took me from my love and made me watch you have coffee." Doremi responded instantly. Akatsuki shook his head in playful exasperation. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're dating me, what does that make you?"

"A saint."

"Shut up. You love me and you know it."

Akatsuki placed his coffee on the coffee table and looked down at the redhead. "But of course."

The implication of love would have been touching if he hadn't said it with the cheekiest smirk Doremi had ever seen.

The pout on her face must have been more prominent than Doremi thought because Akatsuki immediately imitated it and reached down to kiss her deeply. "I love you, you big dummy."

"I love you too, baka Ouji."

Akatsuki shook his head and picked up his coffee again, another amused smirk painting his face.

Another small bout of silence permeated the air.

Doremi got bored and began peppering little kisses along Akatsuki's neck. Akatsuki sighed and looked down at her again. "You're an insatiable fluff monster aren't you?"

"Give me your kisses."

"I rest my case."

Doremi whined and threw her arms around Akatsuki. "Akatsuki-kuuuuun! Everyone else is going to be here soon! Can't we like…make-out just for a bit before everyone gets here and Onpu-chan and Leon-kun start making snide comments?"

Akatsuki pondered this for a moment before he sighed and put his coffee down again. "Fine."

Doremi squealed with joy and tackled him, the Prince laughing at her enthusiasm as their lips met.

They never did notice the sixteen pairs of eyes being blatantly staring at them from behind the couch.

They would figure it out sooner or later.

"I bet coffee tastes lovely coming from another person's mouth, Do-chan."

Probably sooner than later.


End file.
